


Ache

by Miizurichan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Drama, Werewolf AU, anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke had a secret he had never told anyone, until now, thanks to something he'd describe as a bad day. Thankfully for him, the day ended on a better note than it started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> This is my part of a collab with my very dear friend Juliet, I hope you like it~  
> Enjoy!

Sousuke awoke drenched in cold sweat. He flopped back against the bed to take a deep breath, then he turned to get out of bed. He needed a shower, for many reasons. 

His heart was hammering against his chest, but he couldn't remember what made him feel so anxious. Yet, he felt absolutely terrified. 

Sousuke staggered toward the bathroom and got into the shower without bothering to remove his pants and underwear. The cold water washed over his rigid body and made the fabric of his sweatpants grow heavy against his legs. 

Right when he stood there, with the cold water running over him, he could feel the source of his anxiety. 

Crippling pain burst through his shoulder and spread over his back and down his arm like a set of fireworks that had just been set off.

He didn't have to check the calendar to know it was a full moon night, but this time the pain seemed worse than usual, but maybe it was just the cold water. 

As he stepped out of the shower he didn't feel as stricken with anxiety, but the pain still radiated through his body. 

While reaching for a towel, Sousuke looked at the watch on the wall. He just needed to get to this appointment, pick up his medication, then he could go back home and hole himself up until it was over. 

He wanted to get everything over as fast as possible, knowing he had to go outside at all today set him off into stress. 

Sousuke shook his head quickly and pulled off his heavy, wet sweatpants as well as his boxers. Then he dried himself quickly and headed into the bedroom to find his clothes. 

When he only had his shirt left, he stopped up for a bit and found the shoulder brace he usually used these days to avoid anyone knowing his secret. He debated with himself quietly for a little while, then he pulled a shirt over his head and walked out of the bedroom without looking back. He didn't plan on meeting anyone today, so his shoulder was safe. Probably. 

\--------

Getting to the appointment went smoothly, but as he was on his way down the hall to leave, Sousuke was stopped by a cheerful voice calling his name. 

Sousuke stopped up and grit his teeth. He had hoped this wouldn't happen, and he knew he could just ignore it and keep walking, but he had never been one for being so rude. 

Instead, he turned around a put on a small smile. "Didn't expect to see you here, Kisumi." 

The pink haired boy grinned and laughed with a shrug before he looked Sousuke up and down a bit. "Well, that's what happens sometimes. You look like shit, Sousuke." 

Sousuke could only stare at Kisumi for a bit before, relaxing a tiny bit more. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?" 

Sousuke knew Kisumi didn't mean anything by it, it was just the way he was. He also knew it was true, he did look like shit. That was exactly why he had avoided looking in the mirror before he left. 

Kisumi had laughed at his reply and clearly agreed with it. "Wait, are you injured somewhere?" 

The moment the question left Kisumi's mouth, Sousuke scowled lightly. Damn Kisumi and his rare observant moments. 

"Yeah, my shoulder is bugging me again." It wasn't a lie, far from it, but Sousuke could feel the anxiety prickling across his skin, and he really wanted to get away. He made sure his tone also made that obvious enough. 

He wondered if Kisumi really understood, but as he watched the pink haired boy look at him a bit curiously, he wasn't so sure. 

"You live alone right now, don't you? I'm coming over and making dinner for you, no complaints. I won't take no for an answer on this either. Thanks!" Kisumi talked fast, but not so fast that Sousuke didn't understand what he was saying. When he was done, he grinned, waved and simply walked off, which left Sousuke staring shocked after him. 

\-----

Still surprised with Kisumi's decision to invite himself over, Sousuke rushed to the pharmacy to pick up his prescription medication before heading home. 

As he got back into his apartment he noticed just how messy and dirty it was. "Fuck." Cursing lowly, he put his medication box down on the dining room table and started picking up trash from all over his apartment. All while he could feel anxiety and stress prickling on his skin. 

The more he cleaned around in the apartment, the more his skin prickled. At first he ignored it as just a sign of anxiety and stress, then Sousuke could feel something odd in his mouth, as well as heat on his face and back. 

Despite knowing what it was, Sousuke walked with quick steps to the bathroom and to the mirror hanging above the sink. 

As he stares at his reflection in the mirror he frowns. He frowns because his facial features are already changing ever so slightly. As he hooks a finger into his upper lip and pulls it upward, he groans lowly. 

The lengthened canines were usually the first sign, the gradually changing facial and body features was the second, and growth and structure change of body hair was the third. 

Sousuke knew it was only a matter of time before he needed to get to the prepared room for this time of the cycle. He would have been in there already if it wasn't for Kisumi inviting himself over, not that he was directly mad about it. No, he was absolutely terrified. 

No one knew about this, not even his parents, so knowing he had to both tell and show this to Kisumi terrified Sousuke. But, he would make it. This would be fine, he hoped. 

\-------

Despite the increasing pain from his change, Sousuke finished cleaning around in the apartment and just put away the last thing before the doorbell rang. 

Drawing a deep breath, Sousuke walked to the hall and watched the door. "It's open Kisumi. Please close it quickly behind you." 

The door opened slowly as Kisumi slipped in and closed it quickly as Sousuke had told him to do. When he put the plastic bag in his arms on the floor and turned around to look at Sousuke, he took a step backward and cleared his throat. "W-wow Sousuke. I thought you looked like crap earlier today but this is just too much." 

Sousuke let out a bitter laugh as he too took a step back. "This isn't what it looks like Kisumi, and I need you to take this seriously." 

The words clearly surprised Kisumi, who nodded slowly and picked up the plastic bag again. "I'll just... put the groceries away." 

"Fine, come to the second bedroom down the hall to the right." Sousuke watched Kisumi nod, then he turned around and walked to the bedroom while pulling off his shirt. As awkward as it might end up being for Kisumi, he didn't want to rip more clothes than he had to. 

Kisumi wasn't sure what to believe, but for some reason he wasn't scared. He didn't know just what was up with Sousuke, but he was still Sousuke, and he knew that no harm would come to him. After all, that was a part of why he had developed a crush on him in the first place. 

He stared at the fridge for a bit before he closed it, then he shook his head and turned around to head to the bedroom where he guessed Sousuke was. Not that he was sure what they would be doing in a bedroom when he was there to make dinner for him. 

Pushing the thoughts away as he got to the door, he raised his hand to knock on it. "I'm coming in." After he finished speaking, he opened the door slowly and stepped inside. 

As he closed the door and looked around himself he could see the entire room looked like a well-made replica of a forest. "Wow... this is ama - um, why are you naked Sousuke? And, since when were you so hairy?" 

Letting out a barking laugh, Sousuke turned his head lightly toward Kisumi. "Because I'm showing you something I've never shown anyone. You don't need to be scared, I won't hurt you." Sousuke turned back to watch the window and sighed as a bone-crushing sound rang through the room. 

The words, and the sound made Kisumi take a step forward and almost reach out for Sousuke. "Sousuke - what's going on?" Even as he asked, Sousuke only shook his head and remained silent. 

The bone-crushing sound continued and Kisumi could see the bones of Sousuke's body move and expand although the growing hair made it harder to see.

Even though it freaked him out to witness this, he kept watching Sousuke until it dawned on him just what was going on. The entire shape and structure of Sousuke's legs changed and Kisumi could immediately see what he had gotten himself into. Yet he didn't say a word. 

Only when there was a huge, black wolf in the place where Sousuke had been, did Kisumi speak up with a soft and hesitant voice. "You're a werewolf?" 

The large wolf - Sousuke - turned toward him, and nodded, then he turned around and found a note with his paw and pushed it toward Kisumi before walking with heavy steps over to the realistic tree and the leaves to lay down. 

Kisumi would be lying if he said he wasn't freaked out, but he still wasn't scared. His curiosity outweighed his fear. Letting out a small breath, Kisumi crouched down and picked up the note that was clearly written by Sousuke. 

On it was an explanation, or, a small explanation. 

'I can't speak in this form, I can communicate telepathically to other werewolves, but I can't do that with you. But, I understand you perfectly. You have no idea how scared I am right now, but I would understand it if you want to run away and never look at me again. I only ask you don't tell anyone that... I am a monster.' 

Kisumi read the note quickly, then he frowned and walked toward Sousuke's wolf form with quick steps. "I get this is hard, or maybe I don't, but you're not a monster, and I'm not running away." 

Sousuke was clearly surprised and made an attempt to retort, but it came out as a set of whiny growls, so he quickly just lowered his head instead and turned his body a tiny bit to laying more on the side. 

Kisumi wasn't sure what it meant, but he decided to take it as an invitation to coming closer to him. 

Sitting down on his knees, Kisumi slowly crawled closer to Sousuke and nervously put a hand gently on his stomach. He could feel Sousuke's muscles tense up at the first touch, then relax and breathe slowly. 

As he stroked over the fur slowly, he noticed just how high Sousuke's body temperature was. Kisumi was absolutely stunned as he scooted even closer to Sousuke and curled up against his side. 

He could feel Sousuke's heartrate pick up the first few seconds, then settle down a bit. No sounds but breathing were in the room as they both got more and more comfortable in each other's company. 

The heat from Sousuke's body and the general comfortable energy Kisumi felt from him made him start dozing off and Sousuke didn't seem to be bothered by it, not if his own breathing had a say in anything.


End file.
